Black Prince
by zeichi sama
Summary: A lie is a lie. But what we don't know is that maybe between this lie a truth was hiding.


A/N: Here's a two shot for those people that patiently waits for my other story to update, The Curse. This is inspired by a manga which I forgot the title. If anyone knows the resemblance please inform me so I can make a proper disclaimer. For now enjoy! Zeichi sama signing in!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the manga I'm talking about.

Summary: A lie is a lie. But what we don't know is that maybe between this lie a truth was hiding.

** E**

**Chapter 1**

Beep. Beep…Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep…Beep. Beep.

The blue haired girl ignores the sound her phone was making. She was too preoccupied to attend to small matters but the phone keeps vibrating. The pink haired girl beside her, annoyed maybe, decided to intervene.

"Ne, Hina, your phone, I think someone's calling." Sakura informed her friend who was busy reading, or maybe not, she was just staring at that certain page for a couple of minutes now.

"Leave i-it be, Sakura chan, m-maybe i-it's just m-my cousin." Hinata's soft reply.

"But it seems like an emergency. Look, it's still vibrating. What's wrong with answering it?

Eying the said phone, Hinata debated with herself first but practical reasoning won. She would never ever escape this farce that she herself put up. She started it so she must also end it. Living a life with lies is not her style. For the betterment of her and him, one thing is only needed, that is to end this annoying lie even if there's a tugging feeling at her heart with the thought of losing it.

She excused herself from Sakura and decided to take the call outside the room since they were in the library. Before she could go far away, Sakura called her.

"Hina, I… I don't actually know what the problem is but I hope things will turn out better between you and your boyfriend."

She just nodded her way and exited the room. If Sakura only knew she never had a boyfriend, all she has is an annoying, jerk, pseudo boyfriend. How did she end in this position? Ah, yes, it was her entire fault. It was her who started this lie. She let out and exasperated sigh and press the answer button.

"_Slave."_

"H-hai?"

"_I want to talk to you."_

"I-if this i-is a-all about w-what I said y-yesterday, I w-want y-you to know that I a-am serious. L-let's end this."

"…_. Meet me at the park."_

"Hai."

K

"You got yourself a boyfriend?!" The two girls merely shouted as the poor interrogated girl covers her ears.

"No need to shout, you know? What's wrong with that by the way? I am pretty enough to handle things like that." The blonde haired, azure eyed girl scratches her eyebrows as she pathetically stares at the three surprised girls. They were currently in a coffee shop, their haven after school is over.

"That's not what we mean. It was just last week that you told us you would never fall in love and now you already got yourself in a relationship. It's just… wow." The girl with buns said nonchalantly.

"Temari's right, Ino. Do you really love that guy or are you just jealous because the two of us already had boyfriends?" the pink haired girl teases.

"Shut up, Sakura. We were just dating, getting to know each other. We haven't even kissed yet."

"Y-you're actually thinking of kissing him?! Ino! What is wrong with you?!" Temari nearly slammed her hands on the table.

"I-I t-think it's j-just normal t-to assume k-kissing with h-him. H-he will b-be your b-boyfriend in the n-near f-future, Ino chan. A-actually it's a n-nice feeling t-to k-kiss someone you l-like." A small voice interrupts.

"Eh?!" three heads automatically shot towards the poor stuttering girl. Upon the sudden attention to her, she blushes madly.

"W-what? D-did I say s-something w-wrong?" Hinata fiddles with the spoon of her coffee.

"Hina… you're talking about … kissing?" Sakura whispers as if she was making Hinata understand what she said a while ago.

"Y-yes, I b-believe I s-said something l-like that."

"Kami sama! D-don't tell us you also had a boyfriend?" Ino shrieked.

"W-what?" this time it was Hinata's turn to be surprised. "A-all t-this time I've b-been talking a-about it, y-you actually d-don't believe I-I h-have o-one?"

"Yes!" the three answered in unison.

"You seem like the type who hates boys." Sakura added.

"You're an introvert person plus you seems like you're free from commitments. Your boy doesn't call you like ours have."

Sakura nodded at Temari's statement. "Plus he doesn't fetch you after school like Naruto and Shika do."

"Hey, don't forget my boy. He's name is Sai." Ino interrupted.

"B-But… I-I d-do have o-one!" Hinata insisted.

Just when Temari was about to speak, Hinata's phone rings. The three looked towards each other. Hinata picks up her phone and after few seconds her eyes brighten.

"Hai! Oh, a-alright!... N-no, no, y-you d-don't have to worry about me… Hai! B-bye d-dear."

"DEAR?!"

Hinata nervously glances at her classmates. "I-I n-need to go. My b-boyfriend's waiting for me the t-tren s-station. Ja!" and with that she rushes outside the coffee shop to avoid their further questions.

"Hina! Don't think you can escape us. We will interrogate you tomorrow at school." Temari shouted.

Hinata just run towards the bus station not daring to look back. She hopes that person waiting for her wasn't mad. She didn't need another session of scolding and interrogation. When she reached the bus station, she immediately recognized the person standing with hands on the pocket.

"Hey!" she shouted to call the person's attention. But she stopped abruptly when she sees the death glares pointed to her.

"Who. Is. Your. DEAR?!" the person literally snarled at her.

"Uh! Hi T-Ten Ten. D-did you wait t-too long?" she nervously fidgeted.

The said girl threw her hands in the air frustratedly. "Kami sama! When will you act as a seventeen year old girl Hinata? I called you earlier to ask where your damn cousin is and all I got was you calling me dear?!"

Hinata smiled sheepishly at her long time best friend and future cousin-in-law. She used to tease Ten Ten that because she was her cousin, Neji's, three year girlfriend.

Ten Ten spanked her.

"Every time I call you asking about something, you answers me with 'Yes, dear!' 'Sorry darling!' do you realize how much telephone bill I got wasted because of you?!" Ten Ten grabs her shoulder and shakes it.

"Eh? N-no?" Her head started to spin. "Ten Ten chan, gomen ne, p-please? I p-promise I-I will p-pay you b-back."

"I DON'T CARE. BUT HOW LONG CAN YOU KEEP THIS DATING LIE?!" Another spank.

"Ouch!"

_I am Hyuuga Hinata, this is my life and it is always like this. The words that I said earlier to Sakura chan and the others were all lies. Actually, I am an inexperienced girl, introvert as what others say, and never been kissed, never been touched teen. It's my deepest darkest secret and only my best friend 'slash' pseudo boyfriend, Ten Ten chan knows about it._

Ten Ten stop shaking Hinata and grabs her to the nearest bench to wait for the bus. She sighed before plopping herself beside me.

"Tell me once again, Hina, why are saying all those lies? You could just tell the truth to your friends."

Ten Ten was one year older than so they weren't classmates. With that Hinata was somehow confident to keep up this dating lie she had started.

"Uh! No, no, no! I-I a-am doomed i-if I w-will t-tell t-them the truth."

"Huh? Jeez, in the first place why are you friends with those kinds of girls? I bet they were all talking about boyfriends."

"Y-yeah."

"Eh?"

"I c-can't afford to tell them I-I w-was j-just lying. T-they were the o-only person who t-talks to me even i-if everyone i-in t-the school t-thinks I'm a w-weird… a-and s-somehow I w-want to f-feel I b-belong to their group."

"And you risk lying?" Ten Ten patted her back. "You deserve good friends Hina."

"B-but they were g-good to m-me. T-they d-defend m-me w-when I a-am bullied and t-they share t-their lunches with me. I-it's j-just that t-they were sophisticated a-and p-popular and I w-want to b-be like t-them."

Ten Ten sighed. "Whatever. Just take care of yourself." Ten Ten suddenly glared at her. "So back to my question, where is your damn cousin?"

"I… Uh! A-actually I d-don't know."

"What?!" Ten Ten stomped her feet and frustratedly shout. Just in time the bus they were waiting arrives.

"Ten Ten chan, you go home first, I will d-drop by the b-bookstore t-to b-buy s-some s-supplies."

She glared some more. "Remind me why I am still talking to you?"

"Because we are bestfriends?"

"Hn." And with that she went towards the awaiting bus. Hinata waited for it to leave before she stalks her way towards the near bookstore.

On her way, her phone rings. The caller ID indicates Sakura's name. She debated with herself if she will answer or not. But as if she had a choice. They will still interrogate her tomorrow at school so she just decided to answer it.

"M-moshi moshi?"

"Hina!"

"Y-yes?"

"Guess what, after you left, Sai, Ino's boyfriend came and he invited us to go to this newly opened park tomorrow after class. The surprising thing is that all our boyfriends including Naruto, Shika were actually classmates." She excitedly told.

"Uh-uh, s-so what d-does it has to do w-with m-me?"

"You are very naïve. Of course, with the boyfriend topic being brought up and your sudden outburst earlier about us not believing you had a boyfriend, why would you just invite him over for us to know him and erase all our doubts."

"Eh?!"

"Why? You sound so surprise."

"I-I d-don't k-know i-if s-she I mean h-he will l-like the idea. S-she, uh h-he does n-not s-socialize v-very m-much."

"Oh, believe me; he will be thrilled with the idea. I'm sure he knows about us, you probably talks about us with him, so there is no way he will get bored. We will wait for you at the train station near the shop at Saturday. Ja! Muah!"

"B-but Sakura chan-

The line went off. Hinata can only blink her eyes in disbelief convincing herself that the phone call did not happen. But as she checked her call log, Sakura's name was on the recent call list.

"What have I done?" her slow pace quickened and she tried to think of a solution.

First option, she could just say they have other plan on Saturday, or her boyfriend's busy, or maybe she will just say he has Saturday class so he need to go home early, or maybe, ugh_… I am doomed. They will just get more suspicious. Think Hinata! Think. _

The second option she have, get someone to pretend as a pseudo boyfriend. But how will she do that if she can't even get near a boy with in 5 meter distance. The only boy she knew and is close was her cousin, Neji, which is impossible because Sakura's boyfriend knew Neji was her cousin.

Ugh! Out of frustration, Hinata grabs her hair until it felt pain. When she turns left in an intersection, she forgot to notice a guy in front of her because she was busy petting her now dishevelled hair. Hinata bumped with him and fall on her butt, hard.

"Ow!"

"Watch your way lady." Instead of an apology, Hinata heard was a snarl. Looking up, she was met by a charcoal eyed, black haired, pale boy about her age scowling. Because of her frustration, Hinata forgot to be aware of her surroundings. She ducked her he low.

"G-gomen nasai." She tried to let her voice be heard and be calm. But with the way he was looking at her, a look of indifference and something more, she finally lose her cool demeanour.

"Geez! H-how can I look in my way w-when I was turning in an i-intersection? D-did you really see what lies behind a-an intersection? If I know, of course I w-would literally avoid you." She forces herself not to sttuter.

His impassive look remains and since he was literally staring at her, she did the same. And it was the time she notice how good looking he was and somewhat familiar. Then an idea popped unto her head but before she could speak he started to walk away.

"I can't let this opportunity pass." She wisphered to herself. Without second thinking, Hinata brought her cell out of her pocket; find the camera application, zoomed in first before shouting.

"Matte!" As expected, the unknown guy turn to look at her and since he was not that far, Hinata get the chance to take a fine shot of his face.

"CLICK!" and with that she dashed out of the scene running as fast as she can.

Hinata made sure that she was very very far from him before flipping out her cell phone and stare at the picture she got. Blushing madly, back to her introvert personality, scolding herself that what she just did was crime-like. But she had no choice. Tomorrow will be the end of her if she can't think of a solution.

_Staring at the picture, I really have to admit, the guy in question was pretty in a weird kind of way. His hair was somehow long that it fell on his nape. Just looking at his hair made me think of Neji. Is it somehow a new trend for boys growing out their hair long? Shikamaru, Temari's boyfriend even tied his hair in ponytail._

She dialled Sakura's number. She already had a perfect alibi. If she can't get someone to pretend as her boyfriend because of her so called "male-phobia", why not do the easy way.

"Moshi moshi. Hina?"

"Uhm S-Sakura c-chan, about y-your i-invitation a w-while ago, we c-could not c-come. I j-just talk w-with m-my boyfriend and h-he s-said h-he has other p-plans and y-you k-know I could n-not come a-alone. I w-would j-just get out of p-place.

"Are you sure that is the real reason, Hina?"

"Y-yes, to erase y-your d-doubts w-whether I r-really h-had a boyfriend I c-could j-just s-show you his p-picture."

"Really? Wow! I mean, at last you had the courage to show us your nonexistent love life. But hey, at least he exists now. We will expect his nice ass, I mean face tomorrow."

"S-Sure." I replied confidently.

AT THE OTHER SIDE OF TOKYO.

Sasuke exited the train station with a scowl on his face. Damn that girl for ruining his day. Damn her who just without his permission took his picture.

"You look like you lost to a bet with your life at risk."

"Neji."

The long haired boy leaning on the car door just gives him a weird stare. He was his ride. "What?"

"Don't show your face to me at this moment, not today especially if it will remind me of your damn favourite cousin."

"Really?" Neji gave a soft snort. "You met with her already? And here I thought I was the first one to learn of your sudden transfer here."

"She did not recognize me. And she made me look like a fool." He snarled.

And many more curses came through his mind the moment he hears Neji grunt in amusement.

"You can't blame her; you were just four when you two first met, been playmates for three months before you moved out again. And if I remember correctly, she hates your guts."

And Sasuke glare some more.

E N D O K

The park where Hinata is supposed to meet her "pseudo-boyfriend" is a train away from her school. If it is an ordinary day, she would not be pleased with the distance she is about to travel but today she wishes it was two or more trains away. She would do anything to avoid the inevitable. She grabs a handful of her hair and tugs it hardly. She winced in pain. Some passersby look at her strangely. Well, who would in their right mind hurt their selves and then complains later. She must be going insane. No, she was already insane the moment she accepted his offer. At that time she was thinking too much on how to avoid her humiliation that she did not foresee what will become of her when she accepted his offer. And it was more humiliation.

K

"Sugoi! I never thought you have a pretty good taste when it comes to picking a partner, Hina." Ino could not take her eyes at her phone.

"You should say, we never thought this guy could fall in love with Hinata." Sakura flicked her short strawberry hair while grinning at Hinata. The girl in question could only blush in response.

"Wait 'till Temari see this. I can't wait to see her reaction." Ino leans forward a little closer to her. "You know, she doubts your charms." She whispers.

"Is that so?" a cold voice from their back interrupts their giggles.

"T-temari. U-uh.. hi?"

"Hello Hinata, hello Ino." Temari squeeze herself in between the two girls. Sakura only laugh in return.

"What take you so long?" Sakura inquires.

"The line on ramen was long." Temari shrugs.

"Since when did you become a ramen fan? Last time I check it was only that blonde idiot." Ino tries to steal the beef on Temari's bow only to be slapped away. Ino smiles sheepishly.

They were on the school cafeteria when she decided to show them the picture of her so called "boyfriend". In that way only the four of them will know and to avoid further question from her classmates if she decided to reveal it in their classroom.

"Don't talk about Naruto in that way, Ino-baka!"

"Baka? Why, you?!" Ino clears her throat first before turning to Temari. "Speaking of boyfriend, wanna see how Hinata's boy look like?" Ino flash her famous grin that made her shiver. It only meant 'trouble'. Before she could react, Sakura grabs her phone and flash it to Temari.

"Tadah! What do you think?"

Temari took her time staring at the picture. She could only gulp. _Did Temari know him? Please don't let it be._ Even if she did not want to admit, Temari was popular inside and outside their school. She appears on television everytime she has a tennis match and has been featured on sports magazine at times. She hopes the two of them never cross their paths; the boy seems to be athletic enough.

"This is the first time I've seen Temari speechless, is he that handsome to you?" Sakura teases. "Ne, Hina what is his name by the way?"

"Eh? N-name? W-why?" she drops her chopsticks and nervously glances at Sakura.

"Why? Is it wrong to ask his name? And why are you pale?"

"I..I.. uh, name r-right? H-his n-name…"

"Yes, what is his name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke! He's name is Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata I can't believe you hit on him the first time you met?" Temari shoves her phone back.

"First time you met?" Sakura and Ino chorused. Hinata paled some more.

"He's the transfer student that everyone is talking about. You know, pale skin, charcoal eyes, raven haired aloof boy. He's him, Uchiha Sasuke of class 2."

Ino and Sakura snatch her phone once again and stared at it. On the other hand, she was sweating coldly.

_I am doomed._

"Hell yeah, Uchiha Sasuke it is!"

"What?" an annoyed voice reverberated from their backs. All of their heads snapped to the direction of the voice and right in front of their eyes was Uchiha Sasuke standing with a tray on both of his hands and an annoyed scowl on his face. Recognition was shown in his face once their eyes met.

"You…" he started but was rudely cut off when she abruptly stands, grab his arm and drag him to who knows where with just a blink of an eye."

"S-sumimasen!' and with that Hinata and Sasuke was gone leaving the three speechless.

When she was sure that the two of them were out of the public earshot, she released her death grip on him. Why on earth did this boy decided to study in her school. Why did he have to ruin his perfect alibi? She feels like crying.

"Hey, you."

She looks up and saw him still with his tray of food on hand and a death glare glinting in his black orbs. She paled and gulped.

"A-ano…I c-can e-explain." She started.

"I think I really need that." He deadpanned at her and she look down on her feet once again.

She feels like at any moment she could drop down on the ground dead cold with his glare. But she needed to survive this or her high school life will be doomed forever. Ino, Temari and Sakura will probably hate her for lying to them. Ten-ten would deny her as her best friend. Who would want a liar as a best friend anyway? Neji would surely be disappointed with her. The inner Hinata screamed. She will not allow it to happen. Inhaling a deep breath, she began to tell him her reason.

Twenty minutes later, after she told him her reasons yet she found no change in his expression. In fact, it only darkens. He let out an exaggerated sigh before facing her.

"I see." She flinches at his words and ducks further afraid that he would hit her for annoying him and dragging his name in her lies. But five seconds had passed, he was still not moving. She looks up only to find him staring at her strangely. She blushes, now his thinking I'm kind of a weird girl.

"So basically, everything will turn out okay, if I will pretend to be your boyfriend?"

She could only gape at him. The world is still not a lost cause because this good person still exists. She blinks twice to make sure he was really in front of her. Is this guy for real? He maybe a prince or something because only those kind of person acts that way, even if she invades his privacy and personal space by taking his picture without permission, drags him here and forced to listen to her whining yet his only reaction was to ask her. She immediately nodded.

"H-hai."

"Hn." She didn't know what it means but she could only interpret it as a 'yes' with his now calm posture and dark expression gone, though his face remains blank. She sighed in relief and secretly clamped her hands together.

_I promise I will treat Ten-Ten chan later and will be a good student from now on._

"Then bow low, hold my hand and say master."

Her head snapped at him. "E-eh? B-bow?" She was sure she heard him wrong.

"Yes. Go." He even shoves his hand up her face.

"G-go? Eh."

"Don't act dumb. Do you think I will just agree with this troublesome dating farce for free? If you will be my slave then I will cooperate with you."

"N-no w-way!" she stands up and take two steps away from him.

"I really don't care about what will happen to you, anyway." He also stands up and walks back. Their lunch break is almost finished.

With his words, her fears for her high school life came flashing back one by one. Ino, Temari, Sakura, Ten-ten and Neji looking down at her pitifully and she could only hide her face in embarrassment. Before he could take one step further, she rushes towards his front effectively stopping him. She hesitantly reaches for her hand and bows.

"M-master." She bit her lip. She was blushing madly and realized one thing. She did dig her own grave.

"Tch." He had that smug look on his face now. "Buy me a soda. I'll be waiting in the cafeteria. You only have five minutes left before the bell rings, slave." And with that he walks away, smirking.

_Damn it. Damn it._ The vending machine was located in the east wing of their campus while the cafeteria was in the west wing and right now she was standing on the mini park of their school located in the south wing._ Damn it to hell. Who said he was prince?!_

K

She was already on the gate of their school when someone called her name. Looking back, she saw Shino rushing towards her.

"Hinata, matte."

"Umm, Shino-kun, nani?"

"I…um, I heard what happened between you and Sasuke. Gomen." He did look apologetic. She blushed when she realized what he was sorry for.

"Iie. I-it's n-not y-your f-fault. I t-think we r-really n-need to settle t-this l-like what y-you said." She smiled sadly.

"Demo if I did not confess to you, he will not be angry at you." He look away when he said the word 'confess'.

"B-but if y-you d-did not c-confess, I will n-never k-knew his r-real feelings for m-me." she takes a deep breath before continuing. Why is it so hard to talk? "I w-will never k-knew t-that he h-hates me…"

_She's just a way to kill time. If we broke, I will never cry or regret it. She's not worth it. Now that I've said it, I think she just wasted my time._

She willed herself not to cry. It still hurt after recalling his words. He did not say it to her personally, she accidentally hears it after Shino confessed to her and then he confronted him afterwards. Not that she loves him; it just hurt because all the time she thought they had a good friendship but she was only the one thinking that. She even plans to tell him first if ever she fall in love truly.

"It still feels like I'm the one who's at fault. Gomen Hina." He insisted.

She smiled at him even though it did not reach her eyes. "Please don't say that. I will think that you're really sorry even for the words you said to me."

"No. It's not like that. What I said to you was all true."

This time her smile reaches her eyes. "Y-you are a g-good friend Shino-kun. Demo, I c-can't answer you right now. I… I s-still have to s-settle things with S-Sasuke."

"I'll wait." With his words, the tears that she was holding a while ago flow down her cheeks. She did not bother to hide it; after all, Shino knows what she felt already.

Unknown to Hinata, a pale skinned, dark eyes boy was standing nearby holding a blank expression and saw everything that happened.

A/N: Some of you ask why I went hiatus for a long time with my The Curse fic, honestly it was only recently that I gain access of my ffnet account. I don't know why but everytime I log in, they say my password was incorrect. I tried logging in with my fb account but it was still not working. Sorry for those who waited so long, I promise I will update it despite the fact that my classes already started. For now enjoy with this drabble. I'll update the next chapter soon. Review!


End file.
